Fighting for a girl online
by english-red-roses
Summary: Edward and Jacob fight for Bella...even online


_**F**__**ighting for a girl online**_

Bella signs on, there are very few people online: Mike, her cousins and Edward.

Edward starts the convertation:

Vampire-lion: Hey, Baby! How are you?

*Bella doesn't answer*

Vampire-lion: Baby? Are you there?

La-tua-cantante: What do you want?

Vampire-lion: Just talking to my girlfriend...Is there something wrong, baby?

La-tua-cantante:I will not talk to you, even if we where the only human beigns in the world!

Vampire-lion: Is my baby angry with me? *sad face*

La-tua-cantante:What the HELL you want with me Jacob?

Vampire-Lion: Jacob? I'm not Jacob! I'm Edward Cullen! How can you mistake ME with HIM?

La-tua-cantante: Everyone would know that you are Jacob...

*Just-another-wolf signs on*

Just-another-wolf: Bells! Edward! How things going?

*Vampire-lion logged off* *Vampire-lion sign in*

Vampire-lion: I WILL KILL YOU JACOB BLACK!

(to Bella)Just-another-wolf:I think your boyfriend is angry...very angry

Vampire-lion: Bella!

La-tua-cantante: "happy face* Edward!

Vampire-lion: Someone hacked my e-mail...and that person was your loving little puppy

*I'm-better-than-Edward sign in*

La-tua-cantante: what else he did?

Vampire-lion: He read my mails and delete them, changed my picture and oh! Posted a new message on twitter saying: I CONFFES IT: I'M GAY! Gladly nobody saw the message on twitter...

La-tua-cantante: Yeah...he tired to talk to me...

Vampire-lion: WHAT? WHAT DID HE SAID?

La-tua-cantante: nothing...I realized that it was him...

Vampire-lion: *happy face*

I'm-better-than-Edward: hello leech and beautiful girl who goes out with him, who loves me, but won't admit it, called Bella*happy face*

Vampire-lion: you bastard dog...

I'm-better-than-Edward: WHAT HAVE I DONE NOW?

Just-another-wolf: whats going on? I don't get it...

Vampire-lion: who called you?

Just-another-wolf: no one...I'm in anyway

La-tua-cantante: don't blame him...what happened is that JACOB haked EDWARD'S e-mail

I'm-better-than-Edward: WHAT? I haven't done a thing!

Vampire-lion: yeah and I am dating Paris Hilton

La-tua-cantante: ARE YOU COMPARING ME TO PARIS HILTON? *angry face*

Vampire-lion: no my love, I love you. You are the only one in my heart!

La-tua-cantante: owww that is so sweet...I love you too Edward! *happy face* *heart*

Just-another-wolf: okeeeeeeey...

I'm-better-than-Edward: HEY! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!

Vampire-lion: I know ^.^

I'm-better-than-Edward: hey Bells! Want to go out with me some day?

La-tua-cantante: No...

I'm-better-than-Edward: but what happened to all our love...*sad face*

La-tua-cantante: our love? Which love? WE WERE JUST FRIENDS DAMN IT!

I'm-better-than-Edward: you loved me!

La-tua-cantante: I'm not talking about that...

I'm-better-than-Edward: You won't talk beacouse you know it's true...

Vampire-lion: I WON'T LET YOU TO TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!

I'm-better-than-Edward: well...YOU LEFT and I was the one who was there for her when you weren't

Vampire-lion: and came BACK! AND I WILL NOT LEAVE HER AGAIN

La-tua-cantante: guys...

Vampire-lion: AND she LOVES me

I'm-better-than-Edward: She LOVES me TOO

La-tua-cantante: guys...

*Vampire-lion and I'm-better-than-Edward still fight for two hours like this*

Just-another-wolf: ¬.¬ it's always the same?

La-tua-cantante: yep..

La-tua-cantante: I'm OUT...I got tired of hearing them fight...

Just-another-wolf: want to go out and eat something? Just like friends? *happy face*

La-tua-cantante: ok! ^.^

Vampire-lion andI'm-better-than-Edward: NO WAIT!

La-tua-cantante: WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO WANT WITH ME?

Vampire-lion: great! You made her mad

I'm-better-than-Edward: me? You started the discution by calling me "you bastard dog" with no reason

Vampire-lion: I'm sorry but WHO STARTED SAYIN': YOU LEFT Was it you? Yes it was

La-tua-cantante: I'm leaving. BYE

Vampire-lion: no! Wait sweetheart! Have I told you that I love you?

La-tua-cantante: whatever...

Just-another-wolf: Bye guys!

*La-tua-cantante and Just-another-wolf logged off*

I'm-better-than-Edward: CONGRATULATIONS! You made her even more mad!

Vampire-lion: ME? But who started all this by haking my e-mail?

I'm-better-than-Edward: I DIDN`T!

Vampire-lion: yeah...and Bella loves you...

I'm-better-than-Edward: yes she does!

*An other discution for ten minutes*

Vampire-lion: you know what? We should fight like real man!

I'm-better-than-Edward: I'm in...and will win

Vampire-lion: you wish...dog

*Vampire-lion and I'm-better-than-Edward logged off*

**La-tua-cantante= Bella **

**Vampire-lion= Edward **

**Just-another-wolf= Embry**

**I'm-better-than-Edward= Jacob**


End file.
